


Quiero verte sonreir

by cabin13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Sad, Spanish is not my first language
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin13/pseuds/cabin13
Summary: Del texto:"Estas frases duelen, porque no sé qué significa todo esto, no lo entiendo. Pero es lo que la hace llorar cada noche, cuando nadie la ve y se acurruca sobre sí misma, cuando es libre di sfogare la propria rabbiosa umiliazione sin que alguien se ensañe con ella como si ella fuera culpable.Son aquellas voces los monstruos.Son otros los verdaderos criminales."





	Quiero verte sonreir

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos  
> Este trabajo es para un projecto de mi clase de espanol sobre el feminismo y el lexico femenista y lo traduje de italiano, enotnces espero no haya demasiado errores.  
> Espero que os guste!

Desde cuando he empezado a existir, lo único recuerdo que tengo han sido sólo lágrimas y gritos.

Parece raro, las percibí claras y vívidas, pero no las oí realmente – tampoco las tengo, las orejas para escuchar.

La sensación, sin embargo, fue muy fuerte y desde cuando se acechó en mí nunca se ha ido. Vuelve por oleadas repentinas y feroces, me hunde y es como si me estuviera ahogando en un mar tempestuoso.

Algunas veces lo entento, alegrarla, pero es díficil no dejarse aniquilar por todo este miedo mezclado con rabia y tristeza.

En un primer momento temí para mi vida; ella quería librarse de mí, no quería tener nada que ver conmigo. Me asusté, me encuentro así bien con ella, pero al principio la cosa no era recíproca. La conexión que siempre ha sido entre nosotros me dejó intuir por qué: era perdida y confundida y sola. No sé qué se despertó en ella después, quizá logró sentirme _de verdad_ por la primera vez, quizá entendió cuánto estamos atados, quizá no tuvo realmente agallas de sacarme.

Lo cierto es que he logrado quedarme con ella durante meses y meses.

A medidas que el tiempo transcurrió, cada vez más he entrado en contacto con sus emociones y sus recuerdos. Imágenes recurrentes desfilan delante de mis ojos cerrados, vacías palabras resonan en mi pequeña mente.

“Claro que le gusta buscar problemas, eh.”

“No puedes ir por ahí vestida de esa manera y estar encaponado en que no te hagan nada.”

“Quién es tan estúpido de coger la metro a las dos por la noche?”

Estas frases duelen, porque no sé qué significa todo esto, no lo entiendo. Pero es lo que la hace llorar cada noche, cuando nadie la ve y se acurruca sobre sí misma, cuando es libre di sfogare la propria rabbiosa umiliazione sin que alguien se ensañe con ella como si ella fuera culpable.

Son aquellas voces los monstruos.

Son otros los verdaderos criminales.

Su sufrimiento es el mío. Es una tortura no poder efectivamente hacer algo cuando siento sus manos posarse sobre mí, regalarme su calor, mientras que yo no puedo devolver.

Quiero verla feliz. Quiero que acabe el período de la gente que la observa – _nos_ observa – y chasquea la lengua con desaprobación mientras que niega con su cabeza despiadada y juzga sin ni siquiera saber, el período de las cicatrices de piernas y espalda cubiertas con ropa demasiado ancha por la vergüenza, el período de los “Pero las piernas habría podido cerrarlas, a esta edad.”

Ya basta.

Todo lo que ha vivido no debería llevar a esto, _yo_ no debería llevar a esto.

Debería haber sonrisas, y expectativas, y alegría, y serenidad. En cambio las olas venenosas cubren también los más pequeñisimos rayos de luz, ahogan a mí y a ella, y sus esperanzas; todo es envuelto y se desvanece en un torbellino hecho de sollozos y vergüenza.

Quiero nacer.

A lo mejor no me voy a recordar de estas oleadas, de cómo ha sufrido durante estos meses, de cómo estos humanos le han volvido la espalda, pero yo quiero llegar al mundo.

Sólo para verla sonreir otra vez.


End file.
